LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - Daily Life
CIS Productions presents... Once upon a time in a Multi-Universe far away from our reality... (???): '*radio frequency* Analysis Squadron, report the current positions of the two destroyers enemies.'' ''(???): '''The Allied Destroyer reached the altitude of the operation.'' A Storyline written by Destroyer Subjugator90 (???): '''Our destroyers is in orbit!' 'Prime ShockWaveTX as Artist' ''(???): Roger. Entering the space area 88. TheVileShadow Man as Assistent (???): Changing the transition to 55. (???): Roger. Starting the Operation. (???): Roger. Restarting Plasma Canoon. (???): Locking target. A Legends of the Multi-Universe Story... (???): Linking all engines, stage 2. (???): 180 degrees of stability, complete. (???): Preparations complete. The unit is below 06 altitude. You have only 96 seconds to knock down the enemy cruisers. Finish them at that time, pilot. You only one shot of your Plasma Cannon. (???): Hang on. A deflector field entered the area. This is blocking us! (???): No problem. This should be the radiation of their ships. (???): The enemy cruisers noticed our presence. Nuclear missiles approaching! (???): Preparing for impact at 3, 2, 1... *Mega Explosion* Asuka: Fufufu. These Siths are really stupid. My spirit is stronger than any fucking weapons that you have! '''An explosion like this is nothing!' ''Asuka: Four-Eyes! Give me support me! I'm activing my attack mode! Asuka: 52 enemy fighters approaching. You're 4/2 seconds late! Four eyes! Maruna (also know as Four-Eyes): Now, now. Do not talk like that... Princess! A huge wall of laser comes from Marine's jet. Destroying dozens of enemy fighters one by one. Asuka: Good Shoot! Activing cannon of Ions! (???): Fire! The laser hit an area of 500,000 meters per second. Destroying the two enemy ships. (???): Good shoot! (???): Now! All destroyers, shoot at will!' ''After the order, 5 destroyers shoot at the two enemy ships. As the enemy ships were loaded with nuclear bombs, a huge burst of three million square meters happened. '' ''(???): Victory!!' ''Asuka: Mission Complete... Maruna: Shit! The Sith alarm was activated. Let's withdraw before more enemy ships come! (???): Positive! All ships, active HyperSpace Device. Lest's get out of here!' ''2 minutes later, the five destroyers and the two fighters that destroyed the two enemy cruiser disappear in the darkness of the space at the speed of light. LOTM: Sword of Kings ---- ''Part 1 ''14 April Milky Way Galaxy - Earth Japan - 08:34 PM Tenguu City - Tokyo In Kiora street, a 13 years old girl with a school uniform and a bag on her back walked down the deserted street in the middle of the morning to go to school. She had straight brown hair, black eyes and had a normal body. However... (???): Oi, oi oi. Look what we have here! (???): Damn! She is cute as fuck!... The girl looked to her right side frightened, where there was a dark alley. From the dark alley, three men left. They were delinquents students from a nearby school. (???): She is not my kind of girl. But a woman is a woman! - The three men surrounded her as they let out evil smiles. Deliquent 1: Hey honey, let's have fun. We are nice guys! Girl: I'm s-sorry, but I have to go! - The girl tried to run but one of delinquents held her by the arm. Don't be so cold! Let's play! - Said one of the delinquents as he dragged the girl by the arm to the dark alley. After arriving at the end of the alley, the man threw the girl down while she screamed for help. Deliquent 2: Hahaha! It's impossible, no one will hear your screams here! Now... - The man slapped the girl and then tore her shirt and threw her clothes on the floor, leaving her only half-naked. Deliquent 3: Uhuu! She got nice tits! Deliquent 1: Now it's time to show my "little friend"! - Said the delinquent 1 as he pulled his pants. However... the delinquent 1 felt someone nudge his back. (???): Hey... - A female voice was heard behind the delinquents. Deliquent 1: Ahn! - The Deliquent 1 exclaimed as he looked behind. (???): Please, let her go. She's too cute to stay with ugly people like you guys. - The unknown girl said as she smiled like nothing was happening. Deliquent 2: What!? The deliquents saw a beautiful 19 years old girl. She had scarlet hair, green eyes, white skin and a magnificent body that would make up even a goddess jealous. She was wearing the same uniform that the 13-year-girl was wearing. She also had a huge scar on her right eye. Deliquent 3: Hohoho! Who are you sexy lady? - Said the delinquent 1 while the rest of the group looked at the red haired girl. Katarina: My name is Katarina Couteau! Nice to meet you guys! - Katarina said with a goofy grin. Deliquent 3: How about you join us! You have a nice body there. - The deliquent 3 said that as he grabbed her breasts. Katarina: I'm sorry guys! I can't because the teacher will kill me if I arrive late again. *Tehee* Changing the matters... you guys seem to be... annoying. - Katarina's eyes sparkled as she made an evil grin. For some reason, Katarina's action left the three delinquents scared. They did not know why they were, because they were three men against one woman. Deliquent 2: HAHAHAHAHA! Like yo--'' ''In the blink of an eye, the three delinquents were on the ground, with broken arms, bloody and totally defeated... Deliquent 3: This is... Deliquent 1: I remembered! - The delinquent 1 lifted frightened with his body completaly bloody... Deliquent 1: She is the Shinigami! The Shinigami that can't be stopped! The strongest of Tenguu City! The Red Haired Monster that at night leave broken bones of criminals on the streets! '''The Red Haired Demon!...'' Katarina's eyes glowed in the dark while her face was covered in shadow. Deliquent Group: Ihhh! Deliquent 3: Run! She is a monster!! The three delinquents left running holding their broken arms while moaning with fear and pain. Katarina: Wha--'' ''An angry vein appeared on the forehead of Katarina. Katarina: This is not my damn name!!!! Come back here!!! The 13 years old girl Katarina looked at with surprise and amazement. Katarina: Oh really. They were just garbage like everyone else. *sigh* Katarina sighed. After this, Katarina looked at the girl thrown on the ground. Katarina: Are you okay? Katarina reached her hand to raise the girl. Girl: Yes, I'm fine Katarina: They hurt you? Girl: No. Thank you. No problem then. Katarina said smiling. A blush appeared on the girl's face. Katarina: This uniform... you from Raizen High School too? Tadokoro: Yes. My name is Tadokoro Myouka from the First Class. Excuse me. But what is your name? Katarina: My name is Katarina Couteau from the Third Class. That makes you my kouhai! It's pleasure to meet you, Tadokoro - (A "kouhai" is your junior at work, school, or a group.) Tadokoro: Yes, it's nice to meet you too, Couteau-san. (-san, a typical Japanese supplement to older people). Seconds later, Katarina looked Tadokoro's clothes. Katarina: Your clothes are all torn. I'll lend you my uniform. - Katarina said while she was taking off her uniform. Tadokoro: WAIT! You will get half-naked! Katarina: Anh? What is the problem? Tadokoro: '''You don't have sense of shame! 5 minutes later... Katarina: Hahahahahaha! I ended up going to the school only with my bra and panties. Katarina said as she walked down the street. - Katarina was being watched by dozens of people with astonished and surprised faces. ''Tadokoro: This is embarrassing... Part 2 ''In front of the school Raizen High School. We arrived. - Tadokoro said as they walked to the gates Katarina: Yes. You can go to the store to buy a new uniform. Tadokoro: Yes, thank you Couteau-san. I can buy another uniform from here. Thanks for saving me! - Tadokoro said while making a Japanese greeting. Katarina: No problem. So I'll see you later, Tadokoro. Yeah! Tadokoro said as she give back the uniform of Katarina. On the way to Katarina's classroom, Katarina was wearing her uniform. After she arrived at the front door, the class had already started, Katarina decided to enter through the back door. However... Katarina Couteau!!!! - A loud masculine voice coming from the front could be heard. He was the math teacher, Phoenix Wright. Katarina: I have an explanation this time! Phoenix: No more excuses! All students looked at her and laughed at her. Other girls who hated her for being so beloved started to whisper. Phoenix:.... *sigh* Nevermind. Take your sit... Katarina: Ahn? Why? - Katarina asked in confusion. You are in my class since from the first year. You arrive late in my classes every day for three years! This happened so often that I become used to it. You always end up fighting with someone when you coming to the school. So who you fought this time?' Katarina: I fought with nice guys that tried to rape my kouhai. Katarina said with a goofy grin "Nice guys"! Everyone in the room shouted. 2 hours later Break time. At Third Year Class 3. Katarina was eating a burger when 2 classmates approached her. "It must be boring. Said one of her classmates named Daniel Hatch". "Fufufu. Whenever you come to school you beat some delinquent on the street". Said another classmate who sat in the chair next to Katairna, Panty. Well, many things happened. But as always... there is no one to give a good fight.' Fought again? - A voice beautiful female could be heard behind Katarina as she hugged her from behind. She was a 17 years old beautiful and sexy girl. She has blue eyes and a gorgeous white hair of a princess. La Folia Rihavein, the best friend of Katarina. Katarina: La Folia! La Folia: You really never ceases. You have become a legend around town. The Mighty Red Haired Demon! Katarina: Please! Don't! I hate this name! Many students laughed when she said it. However, they were interrupted when a voice coming from speakers that were in all the halls of the school was actived. The voice a voice of a man and said: "Katarina Couteau from Third Year, please come to the office of the Third Year class advisor". '' *sigh* Ah, ah! You will get another earful from the advisor, Katarina. - Said the student named Connie Maheswaran.'' Katarina: I know, this is getting boring... I'm going. I'll see you later guys. - Katarina said as she stood up from her chair. Everyone: See ya, Couteau! Part 3 At Advisor Office (???): Seriously... (???): You did it again, Katarina. How many times it happened in this week?! - A 18 year old men said while he was reading a document in his table. He was Rentaro Satomi, the best third-year student. Katarina: It happened just 5 times. 2 weeks ago I fought 12 times in just one week. Hohohoho. Rentaro: You... Rentaro: So, what happened? Katarina explained what happened that morning, her fight with the deliquents and about Tadokoro. Rentaro: I see. So it's okay. You protected one of our students. I don't see problems. ''Rentaro: But I called you here because the school of the deliquents you beat this morning called to our office to talk about 3 students of their school. These 3 students were beat and suffered "bully" by one of our students. Katarina: Wait! I don-- Katarina was interrupted by Rentaro. Rentaro: I know, Katarina. You don't do such things. This is a obviously a lie. I believe in you. Rentaro: Katarina, you know, I kinda like you because 2 years ago you protected me from deliquents. I was very antisocial at the time, because of that, I suffered bully from the rest of the year. I was beating beat in a deposit by a group, when you came and saved me. I know you had the fame from being a violent person that time,... but I liked that. When I became the Advisor, I spend most of my time protecting you from the Student Council and from other schools. Katarina: Rentaro... Rentaro: But Katarina, I don't how long I'll be able to protect you. I am helping you to repay what you've done for me and for our students. Katarina: I know... - Katarina looked down in saddness for Rentaro's situation. Rentaro felt bad for her reaction. Rentaro: No, no, no! Katarina don't feel bad because of me! Katarina: Uhuu. - Katarina said. Rentaro: Katarina. What I'll talk about now is something serious. Please listen. Katarina looked at Rentaro. Rentaro: If you continue with this, you'll draw the attention of Eckidina Knightwalker, and will not be able to protect you. Eckidina KnightWalker. The President of the Student Council. A beautiful rich girl, 17 years old and very intelligent. She is the daughter of one of the most powerful people in the country. If you mess with her; death is the only thing that will come for you. Since she is the President, Eckidina put ruthless rules on the school, make hundreds of students suffer bully, social difference and nobody can talk about it. Katarina: Eckidina KnightWalker... I don't like her. That stupid cute smile hiding her personality. - Katarina said while getting angry. Rentaro: I know. No one likes her. Katarina: Understood. I'll be more cautious from now on. Rentaro: Okay then. - Rentaro responding with satisfaction. Katarina: I'll leave now, see ya, Rentaro. - Said Katarina after she was back to her normal personality. Rentaro looked down and grab her arm. Katarina: Any problem, Rentaro? Katarina asked in confusion. Rentaro: K-K-Katarina... Katarina: Yes? Rentaro: Yo-You... I-I lo-'' ''They are interrupted by the alarm signal to end of the break time. Rentaro: Ahh... Rentaro: Go now, the next class will start. Katarina: Ah, ok. See ya. Katarina said that as she leaves ............ Rentaro was red like a apple. Rentaro: --Love you... - Rentaro said after she left the office. Part 4 4 hours later Katarina and La Folia were leaving the school in the afternoon. Katarina: I'm soooo tired right now! La Folia: So, how was you time with Rentaro? Katarina: Hmm. He just told me to be more cautious about my actions. I know that too. The Student Councill will probably discover this soon if I continue to act like this. La Folia: Fufufu. He's right, you should be more cautious from now. I don't want you face "that" bitch too. ''Katarina: Bitch? La Folia: Eckidina KnightWalker... Ok, lest's go home. Katarina: Yep! I want curry to the dinner today! La Folia: Okay, okay. LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA - Episode 1: Daily Life. To Be Continued Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Category:Transcripts Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:CIS Productions